<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【篠田麻里子 x 小嶋陽菜】Instinctive Love by johnsmith1089</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858204">【篠田麻里子 x 小嶋陽菜】Instinctive Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsmith1089/pseuds/johnsmith1089'>johnsmith1089</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AKB48, AKB48 &amp; Related Fandoms, 小嶋陽菜 | Kojima Haruna, 篠田麻里子 | Shinoda Mariko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsmith1089/pseuds/johnsmith1089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个关于暗恋的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KojiMari, 篠田麻里子/小嶋陽菜, 麻里菜</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【篠田麻里子 x 小嶋陽菜】Instinctive Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我的爱只愿缩到最小，仿佛不存在。<br/>——《明目张胆》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>把玩着手上的手表，Chanel J12的周年限量款。白色的陶瓷表带，表盘镶嵌着碎钻反射着灯光，张扬出一种低调的奢华感。篠田麻里子修长的手指无意识的轻轻点着表面，偶有假指甲和蓝宝石水晶镜面的撞击，嗒嗒的声音在空无一人的房间里显得格外的响亮。<br/>
突然，她想到自己的假指甲可能会在表面上留下划痕，赶紧停止手上的动作，然后仔细地检查着——在确认没有划痕之后，篠田又把那块表带回左手手腕上。篠田脸上带着几分潇洒随性的微笑，只有眼里流动的温柔推翻了她表面上的无所谓。<br/>
是从什么时候起她被制约了呢？</p><p>和她交往过的异性同性都不少，鲜少有人知道她才是总被甩的那个，不管对方是成熟、青涩、纯真或妖艳，到了最后的分手理由永远是因为他们感受不到她的心在何处，更甚者有人怀疑她究竟有没有心。<br/>
心啊……<br/>
她不是没有。<br/>
只是在很久很久以前，她就将自己的心包括灵魂都献给了那个人，没有留下任何东西给自己……虽然为此她吃了不少苦。一路走下来，她都在追逐着看似很近、实际上却很遥远的背影。跌倒过、也痛心过，可是并不是没有留下美好的回忆。<br/>
跌跌撞撞的走来，她也找到了一个平衡点，和那个人关系的平衡点。她告诉自己，即使这一辈子都不能得到回应也没有关系，只要那个人好就什么都好……<br/>
啊啊……谁能想到绯闻不断的大明星其实是个痴情种，而这一痴转眼就近十年了……</p><p>篠田麻里子，在从国民偶像团体AKB48毕业之后，在经历了自己的低谷期之后决定转型为演员。从舞台剧的配角和电视剧的龙套角色开始，慢慢走向大荧幕。用杂志上的话来说，就是「焕发出第二春」……<br/>
但是，人红是非多。出道以来就没有断过的绯闻，在毕业之后更是一个接一个接踵而来，甚至还有被所属事务所社长包养这样并不好听的传闻。各种真假参半的绯闻也让她成了众人口中「私生活混乱的女星」，可是喜欢她的人依旧爱得死去活来，而且为数不少。</p><p>「麻~里~子！」<br/>
休息室内，篠田站在镜子前任由发型师和造型师宰割。听到有人唤她的名字，她只能转动眼珠，透过镜中的反射看向来人。<br/>
原来是大岛优子，目前是知名大导演一枚。<br/>
「诶~？劳驾大岛导演亲自光临是为了何事？」<br/>
「啧，我就不能是为了叙旧而来的吗？」优子笑着问。<br/>
「当然可以，前提是你得抽得出空才行啊～」篠田突然玩心大起，皱起眉，眼里聚集起深沉的关切，「优子桑。」<br/>
知道了她想玩什么的优子，也配合地摆出一副玩世不恭的表情，「Sado~你太严肃了啦。」<br/>
两人在镜子里对上眼神，瞬间破功。<br/>
「马路须加学园啊……真怀念呢。」</p><p>两人笑了一会儿之后，篠田想起大岛来的目的。毕竟，目前有三部片缠身的大导演怎么会空得出时间来跟她叙旧，想来是有公事吧？<br/>
「呐，所以优子怎么突然会跑到拍摄现场来找我？」<br/>
「嘿嘿～」大岛和过去一样，笑起来眼睛亮亮的像只栗鼠，「想让你做我的女主角呢~」大岛将手中的剧本交给篠田。<br/>
「女主角？」篠田受宠若惊，「谢谢优子噢。但是我作为演员还只是个新人而已，小心被别人说给老朋友开后门，公私不分噢。你还是找别人比较好吧……」<br/>
「篠田，」大岛收敛了笑容，将手中的剧本交给篠田，「我刚收到一本不错的剧本呢。是真的觉得女主角很适合你演，你考虑考虑吧。」<br/>
或许是因为大岛从小在演艺圈里摸爬滚打，现在的职业又让她每天得以接触到各种不同类型的演员，她一直觉得看人看得比谁都要来得透彻，更何况是曾经一起朝夕相处七年之多的篠田。<br/>
虽然篠田状似随性，不爱束缚，在团里的时候也甚少跟自己讨论过她的感情的问题，大岛却总是觉得篠田心里早就住了一个人。她在读完剧本后第一个联想到的演员是篠田，便没有事先打个招呼就直接来找她了。<br/>
「好，我过两天给你答案。」篠田接过剧本，此时也轮到她拍摄CM了。跟大岛道了个歉，篠田跟着工作人员走进了摄影棚。<br/>
「有时间一起吃个饭啊！」大岛冲着篠田的背影喊，篠田没有回头，但是她举起手对优子比了个OK的手势。</p><p>大岛并没有立刻离开。<br/>
相反，她走进了摄影棚，开始观看篠田拍摄。<br/>
在镜头前的篠田目光变得专注犀利，举手投足间都散发出女王一样自信的光芒。这让优子想起了她们曾经一起为AKB奋斗过的那些时光。<br/>
「果然，麻里子大人就是麻里子大人呢。」<br/>
再看了眼拍摄出的篠田，优子转身离开了摄影棚，她想篠田应该会同意出演……</p><p>回到独自居住的小套房，篠田翻开了今天大岛给自己的剧本。<br/>
故事从一个偶像组合默默无名的时期开始，一个半途加入的少女在组合里遇见了另一个少女，朝夕相处的偶像生活让两个人的关系一步步拉近。因为是少女偶像，所以没有办法和男孩子谈恋爱，但是成员之间的暧昧又能吸引来粉丝。不知不觉间，禁忌般的感情开始在少女的心中萌芽。<br/>
看到这里，篠田的嘴角不由自主的扬起无奈的弧度。这个故事截至目前无止根本就是在描写她的心声嘛……<br/>
翻了页，篠田继续读着之后的剧情。</p><p>成员们死命的努力只为了让组合站到更高的高度，但是少女的梦想很小。她只希望那个人能多看自己一眼，只想待在那个人的身边。她不奢望回应也不指望能与那个人相恋，她只要那个人好就好……<br/>
少女始终站在朋友的线上付出真心却又将心意包藏在那名为「姐妹情」的假面下。少女很清楚对方宽广的翅膀能飞多远，不想自己的感情成为对方的压力。于是少女选择了缄默，选择了先离开，无视自己因压抑澎湃爱意而疼痛的心。<br/>
剧本到了最后的最后，当年的少女们也都已成为女人。少女时期的心意仍然没变，但是也仍旧没说出口。女人在十年后依旧守着少女时的梦，只要待在那个人的身边就好，只要那个人好就好，就算对方爆出了恋爱，就算对方结婚生子……</p><p>读完剧本，篠田的眼眶酸酸涩涩的。<br/>
结果是如此吗？会不会她的爱情也落到如此下场？<br/>
篠田分不清她跟剧中的少女是同病相怜，还是被少女真挚的心意感动。盖上了剧本，篠田倒头躺在沙发上。几分钟后，等心情平复了些，她立刻拿出手机，传了简讯给优子说她愿意接演，还顺便约了个饭。</p><p>篠田接演这百合片很快的就流传于各大报上，在某个活动的发布会上，被记者们团团围攻的篠田也大方承认她的确接演了这争议性度极高的电影。<br/>
演艺圈里对这部片子的预测好坏参半，大部分的人都认为大岛导演这次选错了人来主演。毕竟，一向绯闻不断的篠田竟然要饰演一个痴情人，很多人都猜她演不来。</p><p>拍摄现场内，有些人早已拿出手帕偷偷的拭泪。<br/>
今天在拍摄的，正好是篠田从二楼窗户凝视着因为个人行程先走一步的那个背影。<br/>
大岛一开始希望篠田能表现出无力阴郁的落寞感，可是篠田却用了不同的、比大岛想像中的还要完美的诠释方法。<br/>
篠田的背影很落寞，可是她的眼瞳里却闪耀着恋爱中的人的光辉，还有唇边那幸福里却带着几分无助的弧度，彻底传递了“爱情虽苦，却甘之如饴”的讯息。<br/>
光是透过摄影机都能感受到的深厚情感，更不用说其他在现场亲眼目睹的人了。几天拍摄下来，现场的工作人员都不禁开始思考同一个问题——究竟是篠田的演技太好，还是这才是她本来的面貌？</p><p>「Loving you…实在是太爱你，这心口几乎要窒息。」<br/>
大岛喊卡后没多久，现场突然就响起了手机的铃声。那对优子而言也是熟悉的旋律——AKB几年前的曲子&lt;真心电流&gt;，还是小嶋陽菜Centre的曲目。<br/>
无视大岛玩味的目光，篠田飞快的从经纪人手中接过自己的手机。这只手机是小嶋送她的礼物，她还特地将小嶋的solo句设定为独特的铃声，这样才能确保不会漏接的可能性，就算这只手机上的联络人也仅仅只有小嶋一人而已。</p><p>「Nyaro~」篠田的声音泄漏了几分好情绪。<br/>
「麻里酱在做什么~？」没有报上自己的名字，也没有一句问候，电话那头传来的是小嶋流软软黏黏的声音。<br/>
看到优子正在跟大家说休息一下，篠田很自然的说：「刚拍完一个场景，现在在休息中。」<br/>
「麻里酱~我听说你接下了那部百合片，时隔多年再一次和优子一起工作呢~」小嶋前几日也看到了这则新闻。<br/>
听不出小嶋对这事的喜恶感，篠田一时沉默了，等不到篠田的回应，小嶋皱了眉，「麻里子？」<br/>
「嗯？」篠田立即反应过来，「对啊对啊，我又和优子部长一起工作了呢~」<br/>
「诶~吹奏部的部长和副部长的合作么~」小嶋银铃般的笑声从电话那头传来，「真怀念呢……马路须加……」<br/>
「优子也说了和Nyaro一样的话噢~」</p><p>两人又寒暄了一会儿，篠田突然想到了一件忘了问小嶋的事。<br/>
「呃……Nyaro……」有些忐忑不安地叫了一下小嶋，「首映会的时候，你会在日本吗？」篠田有几分期待的问。<br/>
小嶋向来很忙，每个月平均都会出差国外一次，一年只有三天假。而篠田也因工作的性质过着与常人颠倒的生活。两人见面的次数锐减，幸好偶尔还是会通上几通电话好消减一些磨人的思念……当然，这是叫苦不迭的两人的CP饭都不知道的。<br/>
想到从AKB毕业了的自己和小嶋，都很快创立了个人品牌——自己的Ricori和小嶋的Her Lip To。然而自己的品牌没有多久就倒闭了，而小嶋的品牌却在上升期。篠田偶尔也会丧气地想，或许自己真的没有设计天赋吧。</p><p>小嶋皱着眉看着手边日程表上这个月繁忙的行程，但她准确地从声音里捕捉到了篠田的期待，想想两个人也好久没见了，挤一挤应该会有时间的吧。<br/>
「应该会噢~怎么？麻里酱要邀请我去看吗~？」小嶋带点笑意的问。<br/>
「是很想啊～就不知道大忙人Nyaro有没有空了~」篠田以同样开心的语调回应。<br/>
「哼～那你最好不要演得让我失望。」小嶋小小的撒娇，变相的应予。<br/>
「当然。」得知小嶋要来，篠田更是乐不可支。大岛仿佛看到了篠田身后长出了一条尾巴，一摇一摇的。<br/>
「嗯~那我去睡觉了……」凌晨三点了，明天早上她还得开会，关于新一季的服装设计。<br/>
「好~Nyaro晚安~要做个好梦噢~」那梦里要是有我，那就好了呢，陽菜。<br/>
篠田当然没有把后面那句话说出口，只是礼貌的等着小嶋先挂电话。听到电话挂断的“嘟嘟”声后，篠田才切断了通讯。与小嶋的电话，她从不先挂断，因为她不想小嶋听到那冰冷的断讯声。说她傻也好无聊也好，她还是会把好的留给小嶋，这是她爱她的方式。</p><p>在经过一个月足以死人的紧密拍摄下，这部片子总算成功杀青。出乎意料的是大岛导演拒绝掉了众多著名歌手，擅自决定让篠田挑大梁担负起演唱主题曲的重任。主题曲也是大岛选的，篠田看到了那首歌便没有推拒。<br/>
时隔多年再一次踏进录音室，感受到录音师无意中散发出的不信任感，篠田莞尔。当年在AKB里也不是歌姬属性的自己，发过一首solo被小嶋吐槽「一听却发现全是电子音」的自己，被公开批评过歌舞都不行的自己……也难怪会有如此的反应呢。但是这首歌是不同的，是自己当年有好好练习过的呢。<br/>
老实说，原本对她就不抱任何希望的制作人，在她开口之后，双眼登时为之一亮。降了调又重新编曲了的抒情版&lt;无望之泪&gt;可以说是为篠田量身定做的了。在篠田独有的低沉声线的演绎下，和原曲又完全是不一样的风格。制作人这才知道，并不是篠田歌舞都不行，而是没有遇上过合适的曲子。</p><p>这首歌在AKB里被很多不同的人演绎过，就连篠田自己都跟四个不同的人一起唱过。但篠田特别练习的那一次，是和小嶋一起的那一次。小嶋的唱功真的很好呢，怎么想都不应该拖累她，于是偷偷找了声乐老师要求加课。</p><p>「记忆的痕迹 无法忘记<br/>
不管如何悲伤<br/>
就算到最后还是不行<br/>
有一天当我再次回想<br/>
我的心愿即使不能实现<br/>
依然是如此耀眼<br/>
绽放着光芒的爱恋」</p><p>篠田突然想起了那些年。<br/>
那些和小嶋在练习室里练习最后两个人都汗如雨下的日子。<br/>
那些偶尔安排自己和小嶋一起唱Unit曲自己偷偷开心的日子。<br/>
那些因为Unit曲可以更多时间和小嶋待在一起的日子。<br/>
那些和小嶋聊着时尚和服装搭配，行程前有空的话就一起去涉谷逛街的日子。<br/>
那些和小嶋分享着对未来的困惑和追求梦想路上磕磕绊绊的日子。<br/>
那些……有小嶋在身边的日子。<br/>
唱完最后一句，篠田眼里早已热泪盈眶。</p><p>一曲录完，制作人立刻与篠田谈起了出唱片当歌手的事。可是篠田只是笑笑的回应说她其实没有当歌手的才能，这首歌是当年练过特别长时间才能不出大的差错。制作人眼看劝说不成，只好退一步说如果任何时候她有这个打算必先通知他才行，篠田依旧保持着笑脸同意，不过她想大概还是不可能吧，毕竟还是想和当年Team A的成员们一起唱歌啊……特别是小嶋。</p><p>首映会当天，小嶋很准时的现身于会场，记者们的闪光灯马上闪个不停——毕竟AKB48初代神七之三再次聚首这样的新闻还是很有看点的。被问及理由时，小嶋陽菜说只是给两个好朋友应援而已。但是当记者们追问自己对篠田出演同性恋角色的看法时，小嶋选择了避而不谈。<br/>
在众人都入座后，在荧幕的前端，一台钢琴升了起来。随之一起升起来的还有穿着一袭红色曳地鱼尾裙的篠田。短发染回了好看的亚麻色，一根不乱地别在耳后，一向魅惑的扑克脸此刻有着迷人的笑意。篠田落座在钢琴前，她调整了一下麦克风的位置，轻轻的弹起了钢琴，并演唱了这次的主题曲——抒情版的&lt;无望之泪&gt;。<br/>
坐在位置上的小嶋突然想到，她似乎很久没听麻里酱唱歌了。麻里酱会一点点钢琴但是不精，不知道为了这次表演她又偷练了多久……就像像那次两人的Unit曲，麻里酱以为自己不知道她私下找了声乐老师练习一样。回想起年少时期的往事，小嶋忍不住露出微笑。<br/>
或许是因为小嶋在场，篠田的这首歌唱得带了一点点甜蜜，小嶋听出了篠田的好心情。</p><p>篠田在众人的掌声中下台，电影也正式开播。这次的片名被大岛定为。<br/>
小嶋很专心的看着电影，整部片子是由少女片段的回忆所串起的，剧中人让她联想到现实中的篠田，而片中那受到暗恋的人则让她想到自己。<br/>
那一幕——<br/>
麻里酱透过公司二楼的窗户看着女二号提前离去的背影的那一幕，让小嶋的心不自由主的揪紧，因为麻里酱那抹落寞微笑中的幸福感。此时，背景适时的穿插入篠田所演唱主题曲：</p><p>依然从这个地方 这样地望着你<br/>
这样地想见你 这样地喜欢你<br/>
你却连头也不回<br/>
虽然撑了伞 却淋湿了脸颊<br/>
无可奈何 泪流满面</p><p>小嶋握紧了自己的双手，她似乎一直都低估了这个好友兼姐姐对她的感情。<br/>
说穿了，她小嶋陽菜虽然是天然系，但是她既不是瞎子也不是傻子。身边的人对她抱持着什么样的感觉，她不说穿不代表不懂。只是看着篠田在戏中的模样，她才惊觉那个无条件宠爱自己，偶尔还喜欢欺负自己的笨蛋一直以来是抱着什么样的感情。她知道自己是被爱着的，可是她不知道篠田是这么压抑的爱着她，也不知道篠田是从这么早开始就爱着她。</p><p>另一幕让小嶋几乎屏住了呼吸的，是在电影中的少女每次通完电话后的那句「要做个好梦噢~」，然后执意等对方先挂掉电话。然后少女再像自言自语一样，对着话筒说一句「Dream a little dream of me」。<br/>
小嶋不自觉的想到，两人在晚上通完电话后，篠田总是会说的那句“好梦”。其实她更想说的是那句“Dream a little dream of me”吧……<br/>
原来，篠田的心愿一直都这么的小也这么的简单……</p><p>小嶋被剧情牵着走，眼睛一瞬也无法离开荧幕，她知道在场的其他人也一样。篠田这十年来就是这样走过来的吧？因为她而高兴，也因为她而难过。小嶋的心脏彷佛被谁狠狠的掐紧般的难受。<br/>
剧终的最后一幕是那个人结婚了，篠田是伴娘。篠田笑着献上祝福的神情令人为之动容。从年少时期到现在，剧中人始终不改初衷，以她好自己就好的原则爱着那个人。</p><p>画面转黑，随着一声轻轻的叹息，篠田稍微有些低沉的声音在一片黑暗中响起：<br/>
有人问我为什么这么样的深爱着你。<br/>
我不知道该怎么解释爱你的这份感受，<br/>
可是，我想，我只能说：<br/>
爱你已经成为了一种，直觉般的本能。</p><p>直觉般的本能。<br/>
这句话不知怎得，竟让小嶋的眼眶酸涩。胸口有些窒息的感觉，有种忽然想对她好的感觉。当然小嶋绝对不承认平时她有亏待过篠田这种事。<br/>
曲终人散，小嶋和篠田也一起离开了电影院。</p><p>「如何？」<br/>
小嶋望进那单纯的双眼中，她怎么会一直没发现这人对她的爱竟如此深厚纯粹，「嗯？很不错。」<br/>
「Nyaro喜欢的话，那真是太好了。」篠田所有的一切都是为了她而做的，只要小嶋满意，对她而言就很足够了。</p><p>「麻里酱，我们一起买的手表呢？」小嶋突然问。<br/>
「带着呢，除了洗澡都不摘的……怎么了？」篠田把手从口袋中抽出来，冲着小嶋晃了晃自己的左手。她也问过小嶋要跟她买同一块表的原因，小嶋一向my pace地回答：麻里酱不觉得这个周年表很可爱吗？<br/>
看着篠田的左腕，再看看自己右手手腕上同款的表，小嶋想起篠田曾问过她为何要跟她买同一款表，当时的她是怎么回答的？<br/>
她好像说是因为这个表很可爱，其实还有别的原因呢。</p><p>「麻里酱记得吗？这个表是Chanel的周年限量。」小嶋突然这么说。<br/>
「嗯。」篠田点点头，自己并不习惯带表，也是因为纪念实现了高中时“拥有属于自己的品牌“的愿望才买了这块并不便宜的手表，然后小嶋也就跟着买了一样的表。她不明白，小嶋怎么会突然提起这事？<br/>
小嶋停下了脚步，认真的看向篠田的双眼。「其实买下表的那天还是我和麻里酱认识七年的纪念日。我希望，如果能和麻里酱一起，七年、八年、十年、二十年，一直一直走下去，一直一直都在一起就好了。」</p><p>篠田的脑中不断重复小嶋的话语，篠田不敢去猜想小嶋的意思是不是她所想的那样。小嶋的下一句话却证实了她的好运。<br/>
「麻里酱~你老实说吧，除了梦到你之外，你还有什么心愿？」她对篠田不是没有感觉的，只是她以为她的麻里酱会懂的，没想到篠田这么笨，这么多年了依旧没能开窍。<br/>
篠田总算领悟了小嶋的意思，深邃的眼神中突然闪出的光芒莫名的取悦了小嶋。<br/>
篠田满足的笑着，「我还想这样跟你散步。」<br/>
说完就牵起了小嶋的手，两个人一起迈开步伐，同款的手表在两个人的交握的双手上方格外显眼。</p><p>「还真是渺小的愿望啊……」真是搞不懂篠田的脑回路呢……<br/>
篠田笑了出声，「我很贪心，我最大的愿望是陽菜能快乐。」<br/>
对她来说，没有什么比小嶋的快乐更重要了。<br/>
很少被篠田这样认真喊名字的小嶋却红了脸。<br/>
怪胎……<br/>
果然是标准的浪漫派……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>